Qui ne dit rien, conscent ?
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Sanji et Zoro ont mit les pieds dans un étrange jeu. Et si les sentiments venaient à s'en mêler, les règles établies valent-elles toujours ? - OS - YAOI - Zoro&Sanji pour dire merci.


_**Disclamer**__ : Comme d'habitude, rien à moi à part mes mots. Les merveilleux personnages que j'utilise, je dois malheureusement les rendre à Oda-Kami, snif…_

_**Paring **__: Zoro&Sanji_

_**Rating**__ : T_

_**Blabla de l'auteure**__ : Parce qu'il a une quinzaine vous m'avez gâté, je vous offre un petit Zoro&Sanji. Mes mots sont hésitants, la page blanche m'étreint encore mais pour vous que j'adore je me devais de reprendre la plume. J'espère vous plaire._

* * *

Sanji frottait une assiette comme si cette malheureuse incarnait tous ces problèmes. Merde ! Jamais il n'aurait cru, quand il avait mit les pieds dans cette relation avec le Marimo, qui les choses tourneraient ainsi. À chaque fois. Merde et re-merde ! La pauvre faïence rejoignit ses congénères avec fracas, tremblant sur la pile qui manqua de peu de tomber. Sanji soupira avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage, agacé d'être agacé à cause du spadassin.

Et quand on parle du loup, il sort toujours du bois. Merde !

L'épéiste avait fait irruption dans la cuisine en silence, tout le monde était couché à part le Cook qui nettoyait les dernières traces du diner. Et le vert qui était venu chercher ce qu'il venait toujours chercher à cette heure-ci depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Un regard félin, un sourire gourmand, le sabreur s'approcha à pas léger vers le cuisinier qui se redressa en s'armant de courage. Allez, ce soir, il lui dirait à ce sabreur de ses deux ! Ce soir, il allait le faire !

Oui, ses résolutions étaient en béton armé un instant auparavant mais il suffit que le paladin le frôle en lui tournant autour, qu'il le regarde comme s'il était la meilleure des pâtisseries qu'on lui ait jamais présenté, pour qu'elles fondent comme neige au soleil. Encore une fois.

Merde !

L'épéiste, sentant le trouble de son compagnon, se permit un sourire discret dans son dos. Il adorait le voir dans cet état. Alors, il se colla au dos du cuistot, laissant ses mains effleurer à peine ses hanches fines avant de murmurer à son oreille de sa voix la plus basse, celle rauque et suave, celle qu'il savait le faire frémir.

« Alors, Cook, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- … Enfoiré… »

Un sourire carnassier étira un peu plus les lèvres de Zoro devant l'insulte qui sonnait comme une ouverture de bal, une habitude entre eux, un rituel bien rodé. Toujours murmurant, ses lèvres frôlant la peau fine d'une oreille rougie, il continua.

« C'est pourtant facile, t'as juste à dire ce que tu aimerais me faire… C'est bien toi qui as mis cette règle en place, non ? Dire clairement ce que l'on veux faire subir à l'autre, laisser la possibilité de dire non…

- Je m'en souviens très bien !

- Alors ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Vas crever !

- Allez, Love-Cook, répète après moi… _'Zoro, ce soir je vais te démonter le cul et te faire jouir à en oublier ton propre nom'_… C'n'est pas difficile à dire… Sanji »

Devant le silence de son amant, l'épéiste s'écarta de lui pour observer son visage échauffé en se disant que le cuistot ne pouvait pas être plus rouge à moins que ces cheveux ne passent à la couleur tomate également. Jamais le sabreur n'aurait imaginé le blond si prude dans ses paroles, lui qui jurait comme un charretier quand ils se battaient et qui faisait preuve de tant de romantisme quand il s'adressait à des femmes. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, vu que ça lui permettait de profiter du cuistot à sa guise sans passer lui aussi à la casserole, le rôle de l'Uke ne l'attirant pas particulièrement.

« Rejoins-moi à la vigie dès que tu auras fini. »

Il assena une claque sur le postérieur du blond qui protesta pour la forme et le ficha dehors à coups de pieds sous les rires du sabreur que la situation amusait toujours autant. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur la pelouse du pont qu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de prendre la bouteille de saké qu'il était initialement venu chercher dans la cuisine.

Il hésita un instant sur le pont avant d'hausser les épaules et de prendre le chemin de la vigie, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Qu'importe, de toute façon le Cook ramenait toujours de quoi boire avec lui, il n'avait qu'à se montrer patient.

_ 00.o.00_

Dans la cuisine, le cantinier regardait les dernières assiettes qui trempaient dans leur bain d'eau savonneuse sans vraiment les voir. Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Encore une fois, il était resté passif.

Il avait cru, en imposant cette règle, qu'il aurait l'avantage sur le sabreur, lui si avare de ses mots. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le vert soit si à l'aise quand c'était pour parler de cul en termes bien cru, ni que lui soit incapable de les prononcer, ces mots.

D'où venait ce blocage dès qu'il devait dire au sabreur les outrages qu'il aimerait lui faire subir ? Comme il lui avait fait remarquer, c'était facile, il n'avait qu'à dire tout haut ce qu'il fantasmait tout bas dans ses rêves qui le laissait tout mouillé au réveil. Et pourtant…

Il rangea la dernière assiette dans son placard, le referma soigneusement et prit le temps de faire le tour de son antre pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il savait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour gagner du temps, chaque chose étant parfaitement à la place qu'elle devait occuper. Mais au moment de prendre une bouteille, autre rituel qui accompagnait leurs escapades nocturnes, il se ravisa.

Et si justement, ce qu'il voulait c'était ne rien dire ? Et si ce qui lui plaisait était de se sentir telle une poupée entre ses bras ? Une poupée avec laquelle le sabreur jouait à donner du plaisir tant et plus ? Et si l'idée de devoir mener la danse ne l'enthousiasmait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru ?

Effaré par le chemin que suivait ses propres pensées, Sanji s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret du bar, prenant son visage entres ses mains. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter avoir ce genre de relation avec son meilleur ennemi, une relation plus _charnelle_, lui qui n'était absolument pas gay mais de là a rester passif par plaisir était plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter d'un coup.

Et si… Et si… sans être gay bien entendu, il y avait entre eux plus qu'un simple plan cul ? Et si, hypothétiquement parlant bien entendu, des… sentiments… étaient venus s'y mêler sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde ? Et si, finalement, il s'en fichait pas mal d'être gay ou pas, du moment qu'il pouvait rester entre ses bras ?

Et merde !

En soupirant, le blond se leva et rouvrit les placards qu'il venait de refermer un instant auparavant, ses mains s'activant déjà d'elles même.

_ 00.o.00_

Zoro ne dormait que d'un œil, comme toujours quand il attendait la venue de son nakama. Non, nakama n'était plus un terme qu'il pouvait employer pour désigner le Cook. En l'espace de quelques temps ils étaient passés du stade d'ennemis jurés, puis de meilleurs ennemis et rivaux, pour finir par être des amants occasionnels.

Enfin, occasionnel… Est-ce toujours '_occasionnel'_ quand le même rituel se répète presque tous les soirs maintenant ? Pas sûr.

Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant, contemplant le plafond en maudissant le cuistot qui prenait son temps, le laissant gamberger dans sa vigie. Et gamberger, le sabreur n'aimait pas. Ça lui faisait se poser trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucunes réponses et ça l'agaçait.

Parce que des questions, là, il s'en posait tout plein, comme… Comment le Cook et lui en étaient arrivé là ? Pourquoi le blond se montrait toujours aussi soumis ? Est-ce que cette relation lui plaisait autant qu'à lui ? Et pourquoi il aimait tant passer du temps avec cette agaçante face de citron ? Pourquoi à l'idée que tout puisse s'arrêter demain le faisait royalement chier ? Et pourquoi…. Merde !

Il en avait marre des _pourquoi_ qui ne se suivaient par aucun _parce que_. Il aimait se taper le Cook, c'était tout. Point barre. Rien d'autre. Juste un plaisir dingue à se fondre en lui, à toucher cette peau pâle et douce, à le faire frémir et gémir tel un merveilleux instrument entre ses mains rugueuses.

Merde !

Zoro se redressa d'un coup sur le futon installé au milieu de la pièce circulaire. Il était certain que le Cook prenait son temps pour le faire chier. C'est ça, il le laissait mariner exprès car il s'était fait avoir par sa propre règle. Mais ça ne répondait toujours pas aux dizaines de questions qui tournaient maintenant dans sa tête.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, finalement il aurait du faire demi-tour pour aller chercher cette fichu bouteille, ça lui aurait évité tout ce bordel. Éviter d'avoir ce poids sur la poitrine à l'idée que le blond pouvait partir pour une blonde, une brune, une rousse. Éviter de se demander pourquoi il avait ce pincement au niveau du cœur à l'idée de devoir supporter la vue du Cook roucouler au bras d'une femme…

Merde ! Il foutait quoi ce satané cantinier ?

Il tendit l'oreille et sourit en reconnaissant le pas léger et discret du maitre-queue puis il se rallongea sur le futon, feignant la décontraction et l'ennui alors que son cœur faisait une petite embardée quand la trappe se souleva pour laisser passer un blondin et… un plateau.

Un plateau surchargé.

« Oy, Cook, c'est quoi tout ça ? »

Le marmiton se contenta de le regarder en souriant du coin des lèvres, refermant la trappe du pied avant de s'approcher de lui, confiant.

Et Zoro se dit que ce soir, les règles étaient peut-être entrain de changer.

Et merde !

_ 00.o.00_

Oui, ce soir, il allait le faire. Il allait le dire. Sa résolution devait se lire sur son visage car le sabreur fit uen drôle de tête en le voyant arriver, le bras chargé d'un plateau garni de petites douceurs que le vert aimait bien, d'une bouteille de saké au chaud dans son bain-marie et d'une bouteille de vin blanc bien fraiche.

Oui, ce soir, il allait le faire. C'était si facile en fait. Il se demandait encore pourquoi ça lui avait prit autant de temps. Mais qu'importe le chemin, il en était arrivé au bout. Et le bout c'était ici, dans l'antre de son amant, dans la douce obscurité de la nuit et la faible clarté de la lune.

Oui, tout ça pour ça… ce qu'il avait pu être con. Il avait parfaitement illustré le dicton qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Mais maintenant il avait ouvert les yeux. Ne restait plus qu'à ouvrir ceux du vert.

« Oy, Cook, c'est quoi tout ça ? »

Il ne répond pas, se contente de sourire à la vision d'une algue échouée qui l'attend, légèrement redressé sur ses coudes et les sourcils froncés. Il était beau. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? De cette beauté brute et sauvage qu'il dégageait ? Zoro est beau. Mieux que ça, il était attirant, sexy, terriblement désirable à être nonchalamment allongé sous les rayons séléniens.

Il posa son plateau près du futon avant de s'approcher, félin, du corps étendu et de s'allonger tout contre, plongeant ses yeux céruléens dans l'immensité sylvestre de son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Love-Cook ? Tu t'es sifflé une bouteille tout seul en bas ou quoi ?

- Nope, j'ai rien bu, pas encore. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Beaucoup.

- Et ça t'a fait griller le peu de neurones qui te restait.

- T'es con.

- Pareil. »

Sanji soupira en souriant, écrasa sa tige qui allait le gêner pour la suite et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'épéiste, se collant encore plus contre le corps ferme et musclé de son amant qui ne pigeait plus rien au comportement plus qu'étrange de son compagnon.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ou il faut que je te cogne pour te faire parler ?

- Ce soir, je vais te dire ce que je veux…Zoro. »

L'épéiste écarquilla un bref instant les yeux, surprit. Merde, il pensait vraiment que ce moment n'arriverait pas. Certes, il pouvait toujours dire non, mais se serait faire preuve de lâcheté et ça, plutôt crevé !

« Ok, Sanji, je t'écoute. T'as envie de quoi ?

- De toi. »

Sanji souriait comme un malade, un sourire digne de ceux de Luffy, en voyant la tronche interloquée du spadassin.

« Quoi ?

- Ce soir, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Zoro.

- C'n'est pas ce qu'on fait tous les soirs déjà ?

- Non, les autres soirs on baise, on couche. Il n'y a pas de place pour… autre chose. »

Zoro le regarda, sérieux, un instant avant de sourire à son tour. Un sourire sauvage, un sourire empli de luxure et de désir. Et Sanji se lécha les lèvres, affamé de plus. Affamé de lui.

« Ok blondinet, on peux essayer ça. »

Posant une main sur la nuque à la peau pale, Zoro approcha le visage de Sanji du sien. Mais au lieu du baiser fougueux et brutal qu'ils échangeaient d'ordinairement, il laissa cette fois ses lèvres caresser légèrement les siennes, les goutant du bout de la langue, avant d'approfondir, toujours lentement, caressant. Et bizarrement, ce baiser langoureux les laissa bien plus essoufflés et échaudés que ceux, presque violent, dont ils avaient l'habitude.

« Ouais, je crois que ça va me plaire, cette idée.

- J'en étais sûr. T'es qu'une algue perverse. »

Les sourires furent ravalés dans un autre baiser et le sabreur fit rouler le blond sous lui, s'installant entre les cuisses qui s'ouvraient pour lui. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs peaux comme si elles la découvraient pour la première fois, prenant leur temps. Le temps de laisser leurs gestes dirent les mots qu'ils ne se diront jamais, fierté oblige.

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteure (bis)**__ : Si ça vous a plu, flattez. Si vous avez une critique à faire, j'accepte les MP._

_Autre chose qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur aussi : si vous mettez en favori mon histoire, vous mettez un mot gentil, la liste de vos favoris n'est pas un marque-page !_

_Et pour celles et ceux qui voudrons bien me laisser un petit mot gentil, je réponds et je ne mords pas, promis XDD_


End file.
